A mistake Worth Making
by ToFlyWithBrokenWings
Summary: My first Oneshot. This is my take on how the Lily and James romance began. Please review with constructive ideas protaining to the plot and what you think should be added.


A/N: I know that in none of the Harry Potter books Professor Flitwick has ever assigned summer homework about the family of the student, but this assignment has allowed me to introduce the characters and the background. I hope that it enlightened you somewhat about the details

* * *

Meet the family: my parents: Charms: Professor Flitwick

Lily Evans

My mother has taken the day off of her job to drive me to the train station, which is a dangerous idea because her boss had already declared her on probation. I love her for it, and hate her all the same. How can she claim it's a sacrifice if the reason she is on probation was because of her "little problems" like smoking in the kitchen of the restaurant she worked at, or drinking herself into a walking hazard the night before an important client's breakfast reservation? But, in a way, it is a huge sacrifice and a brave thing to do.

My mother, Jamie Johanna Evans, has never been described as brave. The most commonly used words are feather-brained, soft-tempered, and foolish. In fact the only compliment she has ever received was from kindly Mrs. Baker at the market who once called her, "lovely."

There was no doubt my mother was at one time very beautiful. Beyond the smoke wrinkled skin is a rosy hue, the emerald eyes are now glazed with nights spent drunk, and her glossy red hair is unkempt and unsightly.

No matter how hard I try I can't blame my father like she does. He may have left her for a younger woman and cut off her checks, but she knew what she was getting into when she married him. I know I'm never going to make that same mistake; because I refuse to throw away everything for a guy.

She turns too look at me in the car and a small smile graces her un-touched lips. The effect is ruined when her yellowed teeth become visible, but I smile back anyway.

I hate my father then. She loved him so much. Her eyes are the eyes of one haunted by heart-break and betrayal. Yet she still has room in her heart to love me, and for that I hate him. I hate him for leaving us and most importantly me to pay the bills with a summer job. I know it sounds selfish, but I have so much work for school to do over the summer that with the added job it's a nightmare.

"Lily," Her voice is a croak, "Lily, we're here…"

I turn my head towards the window and look out. I can feel the tension rising in the car: she wanted me out so she could head to work. I comply quickly, pushing my luggage unto the paved walkway, and turn to say goodbye in vain. The car has already puttered off down the road and if I don't hurry I'm going to be late for another year.

* * *

Meet the family: my parents: Charms: Professor Flitwick 

James Potter

Like everything else in my life my mother is extraordinary! When I woke up this morning to get ready for the train I could already smell the treats she's been cooking. I can tell that they're done and just right. That's how great my mom is, she's the best cook ever! But not only that, she's the best person I know. Even better then my dad, and that's saying something.

My mom is pretty because she's always smiling. She even smiles when she yells! Imagine that. I know she routinely gives for charity, but she also works as a nurse at the hospital... as a volunteer. My dad makes a lot of money so she doesn't need to work, but she does anyway. One time I asked her why and she said, "Life is always giving to me. Why not give a little back?" Isn't that incredible?

I wish I could be like her, but I guess it isn't in my nature. I think I'm more like my dad then my mom, but even when she's not around I feel guilty for any problems I cause. I know she'll forgive me because that's the kind of women she is, but that would mean I would be the only person to take advantage of her sweet-nature.

My dad is a little rough around the edges, but he's a great guy. He must have the most friends in the world! He just has this aurora around him that makes everyone like him. Even Sirius's parents like him, and I'll bet they would even if he was a half-blood.

Both my parents are amazing people and I think one of the best things they have done is take in Sirius as a second son. I love them.

* * *

Title: A Mistake Worth Making

P.O.V- Lily Potter

Lily crumpled the piece of parchment in her hands; squinting her eyes at the barrier. It wasn't because she couldn't see it was because she wanted to cry. Instinctively she glared around at the passersby daring them to look, but none of them were even paying attention to her. Somehow instead of comforting her, this consolation seemed to make her even more depressed. She could feel the hot stinging tears welling up on her lower eyelashes. She couldn't blink.

Then was the flood of calm that always overwhelmed her at times of crisis. Why else had she managed not to cry for that last three years? Even when her mother had broken down she had managed to maintain her poise. Then there was the time that her father had brought his new wife to visit out of spite; that was the closest she had come since he had deserted them.

Now she could feel her feelings subsiding and a new blank state taking over.

"Yo! Evans!" His voice shook her out of her revere and she turned expectantly, "It's seventh year, want to try something new?"

_Why not take the bait?_

"Sure Potter."

His handsome face lit up at that and he hastened to explain, "Well, you can go out with…"

She rolled her eyes and spun around. His unfinished question might have put her in a sour mood, but it was soothing in a twisted way. At least something hadn't changed…

"Wait! Evans! Would you at least consider being my friend for a bit?"

She kept walking, right through the barrier and into a foreign body. She fell backwards onto her bottom and blinked heavily at the offender. It happened to be a third year who was leering down at her.

"Hey, sorry about that honey, want a hand?" He asked suggestively, "Or maybe you want all of it?"

Lily pulled herself up and glared at him, "Excuse me, but I…"

She was interrupted as one of the third year's friends stepped in, looking quite pale, "I'm sorry Ms. Evans, he didn't mean anything by it! Umm… He's quite sorry, and he will never talk to you again! I promise!"

He had started backing up when a furious looking James made his presence known, "How dare you push her down and then harass her!"

Lily had had quite enough by this point. Her mother might lose her job, she had to hand in an assignment about her private family life to a teacher to get a good grade, and now people were afraid of her apparently because they didn't want James to test his latest jinxes on them.

She put a hand to her head in order to soothe a raging headache.

Then, although her head was screaming at her, she managed to pull her stuff unto the train leaving the third year to his fate. Normally she would have said something scathing to James, but frankly she was sick. She was sick of everything having to do with socializing.

It wasn't like she had any real friends anymore anyway.

One of the greatest mysteries to her was why James even liked her. He was, in one word, perfect. He was gorgeous, rich, popular, incredibly talented, and to top that: intelligent. His one flaw would have to be his personality. Without that she might even consider him. As it were he reminded her too much of her father, and she wasn't going to make the same mistake as her mother.

It wasn't as if she considered herself above him. Sure she was also beautiful and intelligent, but she had certainly lost her popularity the last three years. She had tried to play it off like nothing was wrong, but she had ended up disconnected from her only true friend, Trisha, anyway…

"Wait up!" James seemed to have merely let the boy off with a threat and was following her into the train, "Please wait?"

Lily sighed and stopped walking.

When she turned she registered how shocked he looked. Apparently he hadn't expected her to actually wait. His face went from shocked to concerned. He looked so different without his arrogant smirk that she had to repeat in her head that this was the same James who had, a moment ago, possibly jinxed a third year to high heaven.

There was a silence and it occurred to her that James probably hadn't known what he was going to say to her when she stopped insulting him long enough to listen.

Another few seconds of silence and she was forced to break it herself, "Well? What do you want?"

"I just… well… are you okay? You've gone this whole time without saying anything mean to me, and well, you seem kind of distant…"

"Hmm." Obviously he had nothing noteworthy to say, so instead of bothering to answer she began a hunt for an empty compartment.

She could hear his booming footsteps behind her, and suddenly there was a hand on her shoulder spinning her around.

Emerald eyes flashed and her eyebrows scrunched up angrily.

"What is your problem?" She was surprised to see he looked furious, "What is wrong with you?"

"You like it when I insult you? Is that what you're saying?" Lily asked angrily, backing up from him, alarmed at his overbearing presence.

"I'm not saying anything! I'm asking you a question! Did that boy do something to you? Why do you… why are you crying?" James now looked more then furious; he looked frightening.

But the anger wasn't directed at her.

She realized that the tears had started coming before he had asked, but it still numbed her brain to wipe a few away.

"Lils… Are you okay?" He asked again, although it was quite obvious that she wasn't.

Suddenly his arms enfolded her and a tingling went up and down her body as she folded into him. It was a perfect fit, like he was the missing puzzle piece in her life. While she un-tensed and sunk into his hug she knew that he wasn't anything like her father. In fact, she was quite she he wasn't the boy she had judged him so harshly as.

She felt in his embrace that he would stay with her until she was ready to face the world again; plus forever afterwards. And as she sobbed into his shoulder she thought to herself: _Maybe some mistakes were supposed to be made_.


End file.
